


Heaven

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Park Seonghwa, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, dog hybrid kim hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

The door slammed shut as (y/n) walked into her apartment. She dropped her keys in the bowl. Normally by now, Hongjoong would have greeted her.

"Joongie?"

She kicked off her shoes and pushed them out of the way. Normally Hongjoong would've told her about his day by now. She wondered into the living room looking for her missing hybrid. He was sat on the couch, ears pressed to the top of his head, folded down in sadness. His tail thumped in discontent.

"Joongie, what's wrong?" She said, reaching out to touch his soft ears but he growled in response. (Y/n) never thought she would adopt a hybrid. Hongjoong was in a kill shelter a few years back. Kill shelters 'put down' the hybrids that aren't adoptable or untrainable. When her friend had visited, she came with him. What she didn't expect was to see a gentle dog being carried to his death.

————

Tears streamed down his face as the guards were dragging him down the hallway towards a set of doors that read 'employees only'.

"Please. She was lying!" He hiccuped and struggled.

"Shut it mutt." One guard pushed him to his knees while the other strapped the muzzle on.

"I didn't hurt her." Was the last thing he said as they started to struggle to bring him to the back once again. He had fight in him, that was for sure.

"Sorry you have to see this. He's a bad one, hurt his last owner pretty bad. We think he's just feral." The lady behind the counter twirled her hair with a pen.

"We have better ones for you to look at." She said simply and calmly. The tears fell down the hybrids face more as he fought harder. One of the guards pulled out a syringe and stuck it in him. Within seconds, his body went lax. They started dragging him back. It was impulsive, so impulsive, but when he was starting to disappear behind that door, she had to do something.

"Stop!" She ran towards the door. The guards stopped.

"I want him." She was out of breath.

"I want that hybrid."

"He's not safe."

"And that would be my issue."

The guards dropped the poor hybrid who was now sound asleep.

"You will have to sign a contract saying that if he hurts you, you won't sue us."

"I'll do it."

And she did. She signed for him, got all the documents, and had the guards drop him off in her car. He was still sound asleep when she got home. (Y/n) had carried him to the elevator and then to her apartment where she placed him on the couch.

She had four hours till he woke up again. This was enough time to grab all the supplies she could need and clean out his new room. When all that was finished, she prepped dinner and let it cook. In the meantime she decided to look at her new roommate. (Y/n) rested on her knees in front of the beautiful hybrid. He was skinny and pale but his skin was soft and flawless. And his hair was a longish dusty blonde to light brown, as well as his ears. And his tail was long and fluffy. Clearly he was a dog but the type was unidentifiable. (Y/n) reached out and stroked one ear. It was soft and twitched when she ran her fingers along it for tip to base. Even his hair was soft, washed or not. His tail thumped a little against the couch. She leaned over him a bit more and dug her fingers through the hybrids hair, gently detangling knots. (Y/n) looked down to see his sleeping face once more but this time, his eyes were open.

"Oh. You're awake!" She sat back on the ground once again and folded her hands in her lap.

"I should've asked if I could pet you before doing it. I'm sorry."

"Am I in heaven?" He rolled over on his stomach and laid his head on his arms while observing the new surroundings. (Y/n) was confused.

"I like heaven." To him, a beautiful person woke him up by petting him, the house was warm and it smelled like food.

"No little pup. You aren't in heaven." This time he was confused.

"What do you mean? They took me away and put me down. My last owner didn't want to take care of me. She tried to make me do things I didn't want to do so she took me back and told them I hit her. But I didn't." He pouted.

"I saw you and I wanted to help you. I hope you don't mind." He threw himself at (y/n), wrapping his arms around her waist and laying in her lap

"I don't mind at all! You already are petting me and it smells good here and you smell good and can I have more pets?"

"Yes you can!" She put both her hands in his hair and started detangling again. His tail hit the ground in a constant thump.

"What's your name little pup?"

He sighed.

"Hongjoong."

————

That was the first time that he ever growled at her.

"Hongjoong. Tell me what's wrong."

His head whipped to look at her, teeth bared and threatening.

"When were you going to tell me that you were going to give me up!? And to them?!" He shouted at her, slamming papers in her hand. It was adoption papers for the shelter he used to be in. For the shelter he almost died in.

"Baby no!" She put the papers down on the coffee table and held his cheeks. He may have growled but he would never hurt her. She knew it and he knew it.

"I was going to talk to you about this tonight but I guess we can discuss it now." She pulled his reluctant body backwards so that his head was on her lap. It was Hongjoong's favorite position. Her hands immediately found his ears.

"Joongie. First of all, I would never ever ever give you up. I love you so much and you make me so happy. Okay?" He nodded.

"Second of all, those papers are adoption papers. To adopt. Not to give away."

Hongjoong's ears stood up.

"To...adopt."

"I noticed how lonely you get during the day and I wanted get you a friend. I wanted to expand our family."

Hongjoong remained silent.

"So I wanted to rescue a 'feral' hybrid. You and I both know why. I found one I think you would get along with. He will be put down in a week if we don't adopt him."

Hongjoong sat up and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Let's adopt him!"

"Baby," she pushed him off to look at him. Hongjoong's ears were up and his tail was wagging.

"Let me tell you more before we decide. Okay. He is a cat hybrid and his name is Seonghwa."

"Let's adopt him. Please." Then the eyes came. Those eyes where big and pure and full of hope.

"Okay Joongie. I'll call tonight and we can pick him up tomorrow."

Hongjoong started jumping around. He eventually settled down into (y/n)'s arms again, still wiggling in happiness. It was an endearing scene. But the next words he spoke, they made her melt and even tear up.

"I get someone to experience heaven with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft tickles were what woke (y/n) up that morning. Hongjoong had been gently licking her cheek, trying to wake her up without possible consequences.

"Joong. You know how I feel about the licking." She was rewarded with a long stripe up her neck and a high pitched whine.

"Let's go get my new friend!"

"Hongjoong!" He sat up. Ears perked.

"Get dressed little pup. Then we can leave." He got off their bed and ran to the dresser, digging around for clothes. Yes. Their bed. For a while Hongjoong had slept by himself but one night during a particularly bad storm, she found out that he didn't like loud sounds. After that night, he never moved back into his room. Her bed was a kingsize one anyways. Although Joong does like to sleep as close as possible to her. (Y/n) figured that this would be helpful for the new hybrid because he would be able to have his own room. (Y/n) watched Hongjoong as he dug through some drawers, looking for the right outfit.

"Scarf or no scarf?" He held it up.

"Mmm. Scarf." Hongjoong's tail wagged as he put it around his neck.

"Let me wash my face real quick and then we can leave okay?"

"Yup. Can I lay out an outfit for you? Will we be getting breakfast on the way? Can we bring the cat to breakfast? What do cats eat?"

(Y/n) patted her face dry.

"Joongie." He quieted down. When she looked up, he was sat cross cross on their bed, tail and wagging at least a hundred miles per hour.

"Yes, please pick out my outfit. We will get breakfast on the way back with Seonghwa. Baby, he's a hybrid like you. He eats normal food although he may be partial to fish like you are to steak."

"I'm happy." He pulled out a cute outfit for her to wear. She put it on.

"I'm really glad."

The two headed towards the door wear they slid on shoes.

"You know the law."

"I know."

Hongjoong ran out of the entryway to the bedroom. After a few shuffling sounds, he slid on his collar.

"Is it too tight?"

"It's fine! You know I never mind wearing a collar for you!"

(Y/n) leaned down and placed a small kiss on each of his cheeks all while patting his ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

The door was locked and closed. Hongjoong, being a dog hybrid, was enjoying the car ride. He would occasionally sniff here and there, leasing to a few cute sneezes. Soon enough the parking lot was in view. As she pulled in, Hongjoong started to shrink down.

"Don't worry. You have a collar and you have me. I will never let you be taken away." They walked hand in hand to the large shelter. Hongjoong was slightly hiding behind her. The door bell rang as the two entered.

"Ah yes. The feral lover." The same woman at the counter from when she adopted Joong said.

"They're probably better in bed so I can't disagree." For Hongjoong being the hybrid, it was her grin that was wolfish.

"I'd like to see that cat hybrid named Seonghwa."

"Right this way."

Her heels clicked as she led them down a hallway to the right. They passed hybrids of all kinds. There were aquatics and rare ones and lots of cats and dogs. They came to the end of the hallway where she saw a tall man curled up in a ball in the center of a smaller cage.

"This is him." His ear were perked up and his tail was tucked in towards him.

"I'll leave you here to talk. Come get me to let me know of your final decision."

She left like she said she would. Hongjoong finally came out from behind her, kneeling before the cage.

"Hello. My name is Hongjoong." Seonghwa's ears ruffled.

"This is my owner (y/n). She saved me not too long ago."

"I'll just hurt you." His voice came out in a soft whisper.

"No you won't." (Y/n) said back confidently.

"Yes I will. You'll make me do things. You'll hurt me and I will hurt you back!" He hissed, finally revealing himself to the two strangers. To any hybrid collector, he was a prize. He was beautiful and he was cat like. His eyes were a stunning light blue.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Hongjoong sat down so he was eye level with the other.

"She's never hurt me before. She saved me. I was ten minutes away from being put down. She adopted me anyways."

"Please let me take you home with us." She said, kneeling down in front of him too. His face softened.

"But I'm feral."

"You aren't. My little pup here wasn't." Hongjoong's tail started wagging.

"I highly doubt you are too." Seonghwa's back straightened, his own tail swaying.

"Okay." He said somewhat unsure.

"You'll let us help you?"

"Please. I don't want to die."

"You won't, not while I'm here."

Hongjoong waited with Seonghwa while (y/n) went to inform the lady.

"Is she really nice?" Seonghwa inquired.

"The absolute best."

Seonghwa let out a shiver. The pound had always been cold. Hongjoong removed his scarf and pushed it through the small links of the cage.

"Here. It'll keep you warm!"

The two sat together in silence until (y/n) came back with keys and a stack of papers. She unlocked the cage and let him out, her hand reaching for his.

"Now how about some food?"

Seonghwa nodded furiously.

"Please." He whined.

"What would you like?" She pulled him up, finally seeing his true height. She would've been scared of him too if she was a person who mistreated him. He was truly a stunning hybrid.

"You'll let me choose?"

"Of course. Anything you want!"

Seonghwa pondered for a bit before speaking up.

"I don't know what is good. My owner just gave me cat food. I mean, I am a cat." His head was bowed.

"You aren't 'just a cat'. You are part human too. A majority human actually. Hongjoong, how about you choose!"

"I want to go to get fish!"

(Y/n) made a weird face. Hongjoong never really asks for fish.

"You said cat hybrids like fish so I thought he should eat something he likes."

"You are too kind." She said while kissing his cheeks. His tail wagged as she pet his ears gently. Unconsciously, Seonghwa's hand travelled to his own ears longing to be pet too. Now that his mind was on it, he had actually never been pet before.

"Let's go eat fish for breakfast then!"

Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa's hand and pulled him to follow the girl who had just walked off.

"Is she always this nice?"

Hongjoong looked up at him.

"Always. Well unless you wake her up too early. Then she's just pouty and can be a little snappy. But I love her regardless because she loves me. And now she loves you!"

She loves him. Seonghwa was doubtful but the thought of it made his heart flutter. The group walked out of the shelter and for the first time in years, he relaxed. The air was fresh and free. There were so many activities going on all around him. Hongjoong squeezed his hand.

"It was a lot for me too when I went out for the first time. (Y/n) will let us out whenever we ask. You just have to wear a collar. She doesn't make us wear it at home."

This was heaven. He didn't have to wear a collar, he had a home, and she wasn't planning on hurting him? Heaven.

The trio arrived at a small seafood restaurant.

"And will your hybrids be eating too?"

"Yes yes. Definitely."

The waitress led them to a small table. One where there definitely wasn't enough room for all three.

"I meant that my hybrids will be eating WITH me. Preferably in a chair?"

The lady apologized and moved them to a new table.

"I'm not supposed to say this but I'm glad you treat your hybrids well. Most don't."

The waitress left after that.

"Can you read?" (Y/n) asked kindly, passing Seonghwa a menu.

"No."

"That's okay. I can teach you. (Y/n) taught me!" Hongjoong jumped up and slid next to Seonghwa. The two were squished together. It made her heart warm seeing Hongjoong so happy.

"This is the seafood section. I think you'd like that best! Have you had seafood? What do cats like to do? Why are you so tall? Can I-"

"Joong. Slow down." (Y/n) warned. Hongjoong turned red.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm curious about you too. I've only met one other dog before. His name was Yunho and he was a stray at the park before I got caught. He got adopted by a nice man named Mingi though, so I didn't see him much."

"Dogs are fun! Do you like to play?"

"Play?"

"Yea. Play. Like games and running. Do you like getting pet?"

"I've never been pet before."

The shock on Hongjoong's face was evident. Ans the sadness on (y/n)'s was even more. She let out a small whine.

"How old are you?"

"21."

The table filled with silence. The restaurant was empty and the waitress wouldn't stop her from doing this.

"Come here."

Her hands reached out for him, encouraging him to come to her side of the table. Hongjoong slightly nudged Seonghwa forward. Seonghwa scooted closer the the girl.

"Can I please pet you?"

Seonghwa didn't know how to respond. No one wants to pet him. They just want to use him.

"I-"

"I promise that it'll feel nice. I won't ever hurt you. You can tell me to stop whenever you want."

Seonghwa sat still for a few moments.

"Please." She whispered.

"Okay." His tail swayed in nervousness as he leaned his head down. (Y/n)'s hands immediately latched on to his ears, lightly rubbing them. Shivers went down Seonghwa's spine. He leaned his head forward more, already purring. (Y/n) dug her hands into his hair, feeling the soft long, blonde waves. He gasped at the feeling. Hongjoong whined.

"I want pets too!" He pulled his chair closer to Seonghwa, placing his head near his hands. Seonghwa immediately started petting the other hybrid. Hongjoong's tail wagged. After a few minutes of petting, (y/n) stopped. Both hybrids sighed in content.

"Thank you!" Seonghwa mumbled, still rubbing his head close to her body.

"See, I told you it was nice!"

The waitress at this point had wondered over.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes!"

"I want the new york strip please!" Hongjoong was already salivating.

"I'll just take a grilled chicken salad."

Hongjoong spoke up once more.

"And he will have the salmon!"

The waitress smiled. Now that they were nearing almost lunch hours, the restaurant was filling up. The hybrids were getting a small bit of looks.

"I hope you'll like it when we get home. I think a bath and haircut are the first things we need."

Seonghwa stayed silent, staring out the nearby window while the other two talked. His life was so much different than this. It seemed like everything was going downhill. But then an angel showed up and she wanted to give him a chance. Why him though? He didn't think he deserved it.

"Seonghwa. The food is here." Her voice called out to him. The salmon smelled amazing and was much more appetizing than anything he had eaten before. One bite lead to the most amazing flavors he had ever tasted. At some point during the meal, he must've been purring. People started to stare. A hand squeezed his.

"It's weird. I know. But they don't know what it's like to be us. Just enjoy the moment." Hongjoong's smile could light up anyone's day.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I've been so lonely and I think (y/n)'s been needing someone else. I think you will help us a lot. I really hope you'll like it here."


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was another calm one. Well expect for Hongjoong's sneezing again. Seonghwa had buried is face within Hongjoong's scarf and was pondering. Trees and houses flew by the window as (y/n) focused in the road. Seonghwa knew that this was a good place. He knew that she was good. But he also knew good things don't last for long. (Y/n) looked in her rearview mirror to see the cat hybrid. His cheeks were flushed from the cold air and locks of black silk covered his face. She was worried about him. At 21 Seonghwa had barely experienced life. She could only hope that Hongjoong and her would be enough for him. Enough to turn his life around.

"Seonghwa."

His eyes lifted to meet hers. Hongjoong's ears perked.

"Is there anything you need besides basic necessities like clothes? Do you want anything?"

"What do people normally want?"

"Anything. It's different per person."

"Hongjoong..." Seonghwa asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Hongjoong responded, immediately turning in his seat to face the cat hybrid. All Seonghwa could see were two chocolate brown eyes and dusty blonde ears peeking above the seat.

"What...what do you want?"

"Hmmmm. I want pets!"

"Baby that's what you always want. Now sit down please." (Y/n) patted his butt a few times until he plopped down.

"I want pets then." Seonghwa said with a small smile.

"I think I can definitely arrange that. Let me know if there's anything else you could ever want. Okay?"

"Okay."

The car came to a stop as she pulled into her parking spot at the apartment complex. Hongjoong unbuckled and basically threw himself out of the car, heading to open up the door for Seonghwa.

"This is a mostly hybrid friendly area. Inside the fence," she gestured to the fence surrounding the small complex "you can roam freely without your collar. But by no circumstances should you ever leave the fence without a collar on." She brushed a stray hair from Seonghwa's face. "I hate collars probably as much as you do but I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

"Okay."

Hongjoong had gently gripped Seonghwa's hand and drug him after their owner. Up the elevator and into their apartment they went. It smelled on Hongjoong and (y/n). Seonghwa couldn't exactly put a finger down on what it was, but it was good. They smelled sweet. And the apartment was homely. He had been sniffing around, unaware of the two watching him get adjusted.

"What do you think?"

"It smells good."

Hongjoong had been bouncing on his toes, full on energy.

"Can I show you your room? Do you like your own room? Have you ever slept in a bed? What-"

"Joong!" (Y/n) placed a hand on the small pups head to calm him down.

"It's okay. I have my own room? I've never had one before. I've always slept in my cage. Well until I ran...I slept with Yunho under a slide. It was nice."

Hongjoong already started pulling Seonghwa towards the spare bedroom. He pushed open the door with a little too much force so it slammed against the wall. Seonghwa flinched.

"Sorry."

"This is your room. You can decorate it any way you'd like."

His hands ran against the soft plush of the comforter. A bed. He has a bed. And a room. And food. He has food anytime he wanted to.

"Rules?" Seonghwa asked. (Y/n)'s head tilted to the side.

"Rules. What are the rules? I would like to avoid getting punished. I don't like getting punished. I'm very good. I can follow lots of rules."

"Kitten," she sighed "there's no rules here. The only thing I ask is that you always where a collar when going outside the fence."

Seonghwa nodded.

"Now lets see you." (Y/n) approached Seonghwa and observed his look. He definitely needed a bath and a haircut. Hongjoong's clothes would be able to work until she had time to take him out shopping.

"How about a bath!"

"A bath?"

"Of course!"

"What's a bath?"

The two were shocked to silence for the second time today.

"It's how you get clean. There's warm water and bubbles! And good smelling stuff (y/n) rubs on me."

"Soap, love, it's called soap." For being such a smart dog, she had her doubts sometimes.

"How did your last owners clean you?"

"They took me out back and sprayed me with a hose."

(Y/n) sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Stress. Stress. Okay. I'll start running the bath. Hongjoong please lend him a swimsuit."

She had walked out the door and into another one down the hall.

"What's a swimsuit?"

"It's clothes you can wear in the water! She's probably making you wear one so she can't see your..." he stopped to whisper "privates."

"She doesn't want to see? Most my other owners did!"

"Nope. She doesn't care about that kind of stuff."

Hongjoong had dug around a few drawers and pulled out two pairs of shorts and passed one to Seonghwa. Seonghwa immediately pulled his shirt off and and pulled down his pants. Hongjoong flushed and turned around doing the same as the other hybrid.

"Done."

Hongjoong turned to see Seonghwa. The gasp he let out startled him. Hongjoong let out a high pitched whine. Seonghwa was covered in scars and angry red scratches. There was even one wound on his thigh that looked quite fresh.

"Oh dear." (Y/n)'s voice rang out. He was in worse shape that she imagined.

"Follow me. Also Hongjoong. Really?"

"I wanted a bath too!"

She shook her head but let it happen. Hongjoong immediately jumped in to the sudsy tub, playing with the bubbles all around.

"In you go too." Hongjoong held out his hands for Seonghwa. He grabbed them and stepped into the warm water. Hongjoong pulled him down, tail splashing the water slightly.

It was all silky warmth to him. Such a foreign feeling. (Y/n) had brought a cup with her to pour water over Seonghwa's head. She doubted the cat hybrid would be as liberal with water as Hongjoong was.

"I going to start now. Okay?"

"Okay."

She poured water over his head and Seonghwa responded with a purr. (Y/n) used her fingers with some soap to scrub the grime from his scalp. It was like he's never been properly bathed before. Hongjoong was still having the best time of his life playing with the bubbles.

"I want washed too!" Hongjoong pouted, noticing how much Seonghwa was actually enjoying this.

"In a second little pup. Be patient." Just as (y/n) went to pour water over Seonghwa, he grabbed the cup. She sat back on her heels, observing the cat hybrid. He dipped the cup under water and looked at Hongjoong. Mimicking what had been done to him earlier, he gently poured the water over Hongjoong, deliberately avoiding his ears. Seonghwa took the soap and started scrubbing like she had.

"Hongjoong, you're getting water everywhere!"

His tail had been wagging at least 100mph. As the cat hybrid scrubbed the other, (y/n) had taken to finishing with Seonghwa. She paid extra attention to the wounds.

"All done!" Seonghwa smiled and Hongjoong shook his head, getting even more water everywhere and effectively soaking (y/n). He started playing with the bubbles once more.

"I'm going to grab some towels okay?"

"M'kay!" Hongjoong responded while making a bubble beard.

"Baths are nice." Seonghwa broke the silence.

"They are! Normally I take a shower though. Baths are only for special occasions."

The sound of footsteps approaching made both hybrids ears twitch. In walked (y/n) with two very large and very fluffy towels.

"Hongjoong first."

The said hybrid jumped up, splashing the room once more. Before he could shake the water off, (y/n) wrapped the towel around him, soaking up any lose drops. Seonghwa sank back into the water. Now stretching his legs out a bit. Hongjoong had run out the door to "pick out comfy clothes for us".

"Ready?" Seonghwa nodded.

He stood up, once again revealing his height compared to (y/n) and Hongjoong. She stood on her tippy toes, draping the towel around him.

With a hand on the small of his back, she guided him to her and Hongjoong's room because thats where the majority of the clothes were.

"I picked out some clothes. (Y/n) is all wet now, sorry, I picked out fluffy shorts and a tank top. And I grabbed fluffy pants for me and Seonghwa!"

"It's so soft!" Seonghwa exclaimed while feeling the material of the bottoms.

"I'm going to go change." (Y/n) grabbed her shorts and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Seonghwa dropped the swimsuit and put on the comfy clothes Hongjoong had for him. The blushing dog hybrid did the same. A knock on the door alerted the two of (y/n)'s arrival. She walked in with a comb and some scissors.

"Alright Joongie. You first."

She sat on the bed with Hongjoong between her legs. She took a towel and started drying each strand, being gentle of his ears. His tail was thumping every so gently against the bed. Once his hair was mostly dry, she stood in front of him and rubbed his ears ever so sweetly while placing a kiss on each cheek.

"All done you cutie. Seonghwa."

She sat down like she did before for Hongjoong although this time, Seonghwa was much too tall. (Y/n) got on her knees and started combing his hair, even more gentle than she was with Hongjoong. Once all the tangles were free, she started trimming his hair. It was bliss for him. The warmth, her soft hands, the sweet smell of the two. He felt loved. Is this love? Is this what a home is supposed to feel like?

It it was....

he never wanted to leave.

"All done!" She finished drying his ears, giving them a soft pet before leaning back. (Y/n) didn't expect Seonghwa to be pouting the way he was when she looked down.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"Me too!" He pointed to his cheeks. (Y/n) let out a soft laugh and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on each cheek like she had for Hongjoong. And to her surprise, Hongjoong leaned down and kissed the cats cheeks too.

"All done! Can we cuddle? Can we watch a movie? Can we watch a movie and cuddle? Have you ever seen a movie? Have you cuddled before? Do you like hot chocola-"

"Joong!"

He looked down sheepishly.

"No, it's okay! Umm. We can cuddle! It sounds nice but I've never really cuddled before though. And yes. I've seen a few movies but they were old ones. I wouldn't mind cuddling and watching a movie of (y/n) is okay with it!" For Hongjoong being a dog hybrid, Seonghwa had the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Come on."

She led the two to the couch. Hongjoong immediately flopped down.

"What should we wat-"

"SPIDERMAN!"

"Okay."

(Y/n) knelt down and put in the movie. Seonghwa had been meandering around not sure what to do.

Hongjoong and had pulled (y/n) down so he could lay in her lap like normal.

"Join us." (Y/n) grabbed Seonghwa's hand.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

He stood there for a second before sliding down behind (y/n). His back was against the armrest and (y/n) against him. And draped unceremoniously over her lap was Hongjoong, who was basically watching the TV upside down. The cat had burried his nose into the humans hair, pulling her closer against his body. It was so bold of him. At any other home, he would've immediately been punished. But (y/n), she just relaxed into Seonghwa's hold, letting him rub his cheek against her soft hair.

It truly was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie drones on in Seonghwa’s ears, but he barely paid attention. (y/n)’s hands were dug into Hongjoong’s hair, rubbing his scalp. Seonghwa could tell that the hybrid liked it. Hongjoong had fallen asleep, tail flopping against the couch occasionally in his sleep. Her smile held warmth when looking at the boy.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Seonghwa’s voice rumbled against her back.

“I do. I really do.”

“Why…” Seonghwa treaded carefully “why did you want to adopt me?”

“Hongjoong is lonely when I go to work, and I don’t…I don’t know. Something felt missing. Something wasn’t right when it was just the two of us.”

“And you think I’m that something?” 

(y/n) tilted her head back, peering up at the cat hybrid. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could tell he was full of confusion and worry. She shifted Hongjoong’s head off her lap, laying it gently on the couch. Then she crawled off the couch, kneeling in front of Seonghwa’s now alert figure. 

“After today,” her hands found his rough ones “I know you are that something.” 

The sound of the credits alerted (y/n) of the end of the movie. Hongjoong still was sleeping away on the couch. (y/n) had wanted to go out this afternoon to purchase Seonghwa some necessities, but she wanted both boys to be there. Waking up Hongjoong was not an option. After laying a soft blanket over Hongjoong, she sat up, gabbing Seonghwa’s hands and pulling him up.

“Let’s go bake something.”

“Bake?”

“Make food. Sweet food.”

“I’ve never tried before.”

“Well I’m happy to help. What sweet treats do you like?”

(y/n)’s hand grabbed his, pulling him towards the kitchen. Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. Now that he had been thinking about it, he wasn’t sure if he had ever had ‘sweets’. Her face turned towards him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

“So?”

“I’ve never eaten anything sweet. At least from what I can remember.” (y/n)’s face once again showed the sorrow she felt. 

“It’s okay. Hongjoong likes brownies, so we’ll make those. I think you will like baking. First we start with…”

Seonghwa watched as the girl moved around the kitchen, opening cabinets and pulling out ingredients while discussing what each one was. He wondered why it took so much to make one thing. Would it really be that good? It was getting colder outside, Seonghwa could tell. He glanced out the window looking at the chilly scene. People were bundled up, wind hitting their faces. Seonghwa was grateful to be inside again. His time with Yunho was nice, but it was always so cold and the shelter wasn’t much better. The cat hybrid was invested in the outside world, perched in a chair, watching the people go by. A small smile found its way onto (y/n)’s face as she watched his tail languidly sway. 

“Kitten?” Her voice cooed out. Seonghwa face flushed, looking at the girl, realizing that he must’ve tuned her out.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to –” Her hand found his, rubbing his knuckles slightly.

“It’s okay. Hongjoong does the same thing. I’m not upset.” Seonghwa’s shoulders fell, less tense than before. How could someone be so understanding like her? How could someone care so much? Be so gentile?

“Come help me mix.” Seonghwa slid off the stood, standing next to (y/n). Her hands guided his to the whisk. “You stir while I add the wet ingredients.” Seonghwa nodded, doing as she said. The chocolate smell hit his nose, his mouth watering with it. Never in his life has he smelled anything that delectable. 

“Is it all mixed?” He nodded in response. (y/n) lined the pan, making sure the treat wouldn’t stick. Just as she was getting ready to pour, she gasped, running to a cabinet. After digging around, she pulled out a bag, dumping half the contents in.

“What is that?”

“Chocolate chips. I always add extra for Joong. Have you ever had chocolate?” Seonghwa shook his head. (y/n) grabbed a handful, dumping it into Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Try it!” Seonghwa placed the dark brown drops into is mouth, feeling them melt at the heat. Immediately purrs echoed throughout the kitchen. 

“They’re good, right?” Seonghwa’s face flushed, nodding once more. (y/n) finished up mixing and placed it into the pan. 

“About 30 minutes on 350F.”

“And then we wait?” (y/n) nodded, heading for the fridge. 

“I’m going to prep dinner, but you can sit around until the brownies are ready.” 

Seonghwa nodded, settling in on the stool once more. His ears twitched, listening to her wash and chop vegetables. His eyes fixed onto the outside world. It looked so monochrome out there. Only sadness, but when he looked around the kitchen, there was a warmth to it. There was (y/n)’s soft humming and a mix of smells. All good smells. Hongjoong, (y/n), chocolate, a small hint of meat and spices of dinner prep. The heat of the house kissed his cheeks gently as he looked out the window. He was now a person he used to envy. 

“It smells like brownies!” A hyperactive voice pulled Seonghwa out of contemplating. He didn’t even realize that (y/n) left the room. His eyes lifted, meeting warm brown ones.

“We made brownies.” 

“I love brownies! Have you ever had brownies? Do you like chocolate? I really like chocolate! How about cookies? Do you like those? Or do you prefer –”

“Joong.” (y/n) said, walking back into the kitchen, oven mitts in hand. 

“Sorry.” The dog hybrid pouted. Seonghwa was convinced (y/n) had superpowers to be able to resist his face. 

“It’s okay. I’ve never had brownies. I really like chocolate. (y/n) gave me some. I’m not sure what a cookie is, but if you like it, I’d like to try it.”

“Brownies are done!” (y/n) announced. Before Hongjoong could react, she let out an artificial hiss. “It needs to cool for five minutes. You know what happened last time.” Hongjoong let out a high-pitched whine, falling to the floor.

“Five minutes is too long.”

“Joong.”

“It’s not like I’ll burn myself.” His arms wrapped around her leg.

“Hongjoong.”

“I promise I’ll blow on it.”

“Hongjoong stop.” The glare she sent the whining hybrid sent shivers down Seonghwa’s spine. Hongjoong slid to the ground, body sprawled across the tile. His tail was limp and his arms were tucked under his head.

“I get it. You hate me.” (y/n) scoffed, walking around the boy to start cooking dinner. Seonghwa was shocked. Behavior like this should lead to punishment. 

“If I really did hate you, then why do I keep you around?” Hongjoong rolled over, belly towards the sky.

“Because I’m cute.”

“Well I have Seonghwa now.” Her hands ran through Seonghwa’s hair as she passed him, his head following her hand. “Why should I keep you if he’s cute and behaves.”

“That’s not fair.” 

“It’s just an observation.” 

“He’s not cute.” Seonghwa nodded in agreeance.

“Hongjoong. That’s not nice. Apologize.” The dog hybrid slid into the stool next to the cat. 

“You didn’t let me finish. He’s not cute. He’s handsome. Therefore, you should keep me because I’m cute.” 

(y/n) had a smile on her face, enjoying the small bit of banter. She turned the heat on, meat sizzling as a reaction. She took small but calculated steps over to the two hybrids. Hongjoong eyes were filled with curiosity as her hands fell on the side of his face. Two kisses on his cheeks and one on his forehead, the same was done to Seonghwa who had his eyes closed in bliss the whole time.

“You’ve convinced me. I guess I’ll keep you both.”

“I always win.” (y/n) rolled her eyes at his statement, pulling two plates down onto the counter. Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s mouths watered at the sight of the brownies being served. She placed a plate down in front of each.

“Eat up.” Hongjoong dug in, tail wagging faster than Seonghwa had seen it before. Seonghwa lifted the brownie to his nose, giving it a good sniff. All it took was a small bite for the purring to begin again. It was rich and sweet and just perfect. 

“It’s good right?” Hongjoong asked, chocolate already all over his face. 

“Very.” (y/n) had already started cleaning the two hybrids faces while finishing up dinner. 

Seonghwa felt welcome all throughout dinner and even through them watching TV. He discovered so many new things today. (y/n) had the two wash up once more which Seonghwa learned was washing their face and teeth before she put them to bed. Hongjoong had been kind and guided him the whole time with patience. 

“Okay.” (y/n) huffed, tucking the large man in. This was the first night Seonghwa would be in a bed. At his old home, they gave him one blanket in a garage, then there was Yunho outside, and the shelter kept him in a cage. “If you need anything, I’m only a room away. I love you.” Her lips touched his temple. “Goodnight.” 

The light turned off and he was all alone. The streetlamps helped light up the room, but it barely provided what he was used to. Seonghwa shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He tossed and turned, blankets gathering at his waist. He tried so hard to get comfortable, but he just couldn’t. After about an hour, Seonghwa gathered the blanket, dragging it with him out of the room. His eyes scanned the dark room, landing on the small coffee table in the living room. Slowly, he wiggled his body under it, pulling the blanket with him. It felt like home. Seonghwa’s body relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut. Finally, he could get some sleep for the night. Who knew what tomorrow could bring?


End file.
